No tittle as of yet
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Three Humans, Five Pokemon, Now On A Jurney To Save Everything From Destruction, Can They Do It? Or Will They Kill Eachother First?. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I now present one of my pokemon fic's, please do not hate me for this story, nor flame me because of it, I've had this story floating around in a disk for some time, so I decided it was time for it to see the world.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I looked up at Giovanni, he held Richie, my little Eevee by the scruff of his neck over the balcony, "If you want your Eevee back, I sujest you work for us." He growled out ready to drop the little pokemon to the arena below, I had already proved to them that I didn't care about my well being as long as my pokemon were safe, and they had found my weak spot, I would do nearly anything to keep any of my pokemon out of harms way.  
  
"You will be givin two choices, one, you work for us, keep this patheticly weak pokemon, or two, watch this little pup die and then you get to work for us anyway."  
  
My eyes travled to the floor, where were my friends when I needed them? Oh yeah, they had left me behind because I didn't really want to capture pokemon and gain badges to "Prove my worth".  
  
But it was now up to me, did I turn evil willingly, and save my best friend, and he would probably hate me, or did I let him die?  
  
".... Alright.... I accept your first offer." I whispered as I surrendered to the gloating bastard.  
  
He chuckled while recalling Richie and throwing the pokeball at me, "You will be givin three more pokemon, and it is your duty to search for this pokemon." Giovanni told me while tossing a picture that was balled up, I caught it one handed as my left hand was securing the pokeball that held Richie to my belt, it was a tall pokemon, with white fur and a purple belly and tail, and purple/blue eyes that seemed to glow for no reason, the eyes told me it was a psychic whatever it was.  
  
"Fine." I said, the words like acid in my mouth, making me want to die, this was a deal with the devil almost, for the pokemon would become this bastards slave, and I was helping him.  
  
"But I pick the three pokemon." I spat out.  
  
Giovanni chuckled again, it made my spine shiver at how evil it was, this was not a man that contained any goodness in him. "Fine, Butch and Cassidy will show you to the barrocks so to speak." Giovanni told me before turning around and walking away.  
  
Two rockets walked up to me and grabbed a hold of my elbow and both lead me away, or in reality, dragged me to the basement where to pokemon were kept.  
  
"Take your time." Butch rasped out at me before he slamed the door in my face.  
  
~What had I gotten myself into here?~ I asked myself before turning around, half of the pokemon were lifeless as they lay unmoving, but there had to be some potential canidates, as much as I wanted to take the sick and injured ones, I couldn't, for that would mean I would have to try and catch others, and any others would be sent to this place, so even though I hated it, I could only save three healthy pokemon.  
  
My eyes scanned the cages and settled on the first likly pokemon, a half grown bull lapras, his head hung somewhat, and his eyes were dim, but there was a fire in them, he was not broken yet. I walked up to the cage quickly, and before he could register it I recalled him.  
  
~One down, two to go.~  
  
Again my gaze driffted around and found another likly pokemon, a Nidoran male, before I could change my mind I chose him too, there was no way I'd leave him here to become Giovanni's next pokemon.  
  
~Now for the final one.~  
  
I looked at all of the cages, most would hurt me more than help, and then I found her, over looked and forgotten, welts running down her body and a scar under her eye.  
  
A Dratini, broken, beaten and left for dead, she didn't even look up at me as I picked the pokeball up to recall her into it, her aura was deathly low, she was going to die if I left her, I may now be a rocket, but I was a trainer first, and before that, a Human.  
  
I chose her as my fourth pokemon, and carefully clipped the pokeball to my belt before turning my back to the others and walking out, but I stopped and turned around and looked at all of the others left my eyes narrowing.  
  
~I will come back, and I will set you all free.~ I vowed before turning around and walking out of the door, hopefully to be back once more to save them from the horrible and bleak future ahead of them.  
  
The same two rockets lead me back to where this had all started. Giovanni stood with a persain by his side and in a buisness suit.  
  
"Whan you find the pokemon, either bring it back alive, or dead, but perferibly alive."  
  
I just gave him a disgusted look as he continued on.  
  
"There may also be others, bring at least one of those back too, that is why you have two spaces left, if you catch any other pokemon along the way, you will have to give them to me."  
  
My look of disgust became one of hatred.  
  
"And don't even think of turning against me now, for if you do I will kill those pokemon you now carry with you and make you watch their deaths a hundred fold. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes. Crystal clear." I spat.  
  
"Good, now go, and you better not fail me girl." Giovanni told me before he turned around and the two rockets followed after him.  
  
~What had I gotten myself into? Just three hours ago I Was a begining trainer from pallet, now I'm a rocket... why to the Poke`gods hate me so much?~ With a sigh I turned and headed for the nearest pokemon center, a alibi already going through the makings.  
  
This was going to be a long jurney.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this was the first chapter, tell me what you like/dislike about it in your reviews.  
  
Please leave a review in the box, follow the arrow if you need help.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	2. Evil stirs

Thanks Pikacar/Marle, I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Now for the second chapter- No, Draco stay away, back you stupid Shen Lung Dragon! Back! No! No Glomping The Authoress!  
  
-Glomp!!-  
  
Draco;*Purring like an oversized house cat.*  
  
Oh, nice... a thirty foot long chinese Dragon has glomped me.... I hate my life, anyways you're probably wanting to get reading this chapter already, so here it comes.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own pokemon.  
  
Claimer; I do however own a thirty foot long Shen Lung Dragon that has no mind whatsoever.  
  
Draco;*Still purring*  
  
Oy vey... on with the fic!  
  
A/N; The first chapter was a prolog, it is placed two and a half years after Mewtwo Strikes back, this story is now set four years later with Giovanni having regained his memory.  
  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
I sighed and looked around, this was not going to be easy but when was climbing a several mile high cliff ever easy?  
  
"Breonbre umbreon umbre breonum." Richie told me while walking infront of me, before jumping onto a stone. "Breonon umbreo!"  
  
Another sigh escaped me as I listenedto what Richie said. "Yes, I know how bad it is Richie, but I don't want to see you die."  
  
"BREON!" Richie shout while stomping the rock he was on with a foot.  
  
Rolling my eyes I walk forwards and pat the Umbreon on the head. "Don't worry, I have a plan out of this, just trust me Rich, and all will be fine." Richie narrowed his eyes in thought before asking. "Breonbre umbro breoum?"  
  
"No Giovanni won't get the pokemon." 'Not if I can help it.' I added silently as Richie lit up, happy once more before running off, up the mountain.  
  
Hopfully the pokemon wasn't up there, but if he was... well, I had a plan, I could only hope to bring it to term. A hazard guess made me think it was Psychic, and now that steel and dark types had been discovered, Giovanni would be able to catch the Psychic Pokemon...  
  
But if I could get to it first and teach it some fighting, fire or ground moves, it would be alright. That is, if I can get this collar on him. Had to give him credit though, he did make Giovanni forget him, for a while, jeeze that guy is obsessed with catching this Pokemon.  
  
"Well c`mon Richie, let's get climbing." I muttered and started to climb up the very tall mountain/cliff wall.  
  
Richie bre'd once before dashing up the rocks with agility, muttering under my breath about brainless pokemon, I followed as fast as was safe for some of the rocks were loose....  
  
"Godamnit! Richie watch it will ya!" I yelled up at the small form of the Pokemon while rubbing my head that a very large rock had hit. "Ow." I spat once more while making sure there was no blood and began to ascend the mountain.. or was that cliff?  
\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Three small pokemon floated and watched as the Human and Umbreon climbed the cliff.  
  
The smaller of the three turned to the slightly larger two.  
  
"Do you think this is wise?" He asked while blinking his blue eyes.  
  
The pinkish one that was a foot larger with his tail included than the one that spoke up nodded his head. "Yes, it is."  
  
The third one, which was as large as the second one, but heavier spoke up. "If the future is to remain clear of evils reign, then this must be done."  
  
The first one spoke up. "Is this really helpful? If it happens the way you see it and say it, the Human will die."  
  
Both the second and third pokemon closed their eyes. The third spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I saw four paths for the future, two in which the girl dies, and two in which she lives.  
one of both was she dies and Giovanni takes over or is stopped, the third in which the world comes under Giovannis rule, and the fourth where Giovanni is stopped, but I do not know which is which, for I did not see her in there, but got the impression of death and life for her at once."  
  
"Heavy." The second one whispered before turning his attention back to the girl as she cried out and held her head while scolding the Umbreon. He cocked his head to the side. "You know, in a few ways she reminds me of Mewtwo." He thought outloud causing the other two to laugh. "Yeah, I can just see it now, the two of them dating, Mewtwo would probably kill her before looking at her."  
  
The second pokemon rolled his eyes while the other to snorted in laughter. "And they call me an air head." He said sadly while grabbing the two others and dragging them away.  
\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Richie snapped his large ears forwards, he glared into the darkening sky for a few seconds, his yellow rings glew for a time before dimming down, he bared his teeth if anything tried to get past him to hurt his trainer, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Richie, gimmie some light here you dimwit." Akumu said as she crawled up to where Richie glared into the sky, he turned to his trainer and rubbed his face and forhead with his cheeks, marking her once more as His Trainer before turning around and jumping to another rock while glowing once more.  
  
Akumu sighed and followed the bouncing Umbreon, wondering is they would make it to the top by nightfall, "Jeeze, no-one ever said Mt. Quena was this high." Akumu complained to no-one in paticular as the twosome continued on their climb up the mountain.  
\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Giovanni watched with narrowed eyes at the Pokemon in the glass chamber.  
  
"Are you sure ~That~ is as strong as Mewtwo?" Giovanni demanded of a scientist at a computer, she looked up at Giovanni, frowning slightly.  
  
"Deoxys is not as strong as Mewtwo, he is stronger Sir."  
  
Giovanni grinned evily. "Good, good. Tell me when it is ready for battles."  
  
The frowning Scientists just nodded her head before turning back to her computer not noticing as Deoxys stirred in his sleep, having heard what the two Humans had said.  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
Oo, heavy plot.  
  
What will happen? What are those three pokemon?  
  
Will Giovanni really win? Is this Deoxys really stronger than Mewtwo?  
  
~Why are you still here? You should be reviewing!~  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter three!  
  
Please leave a review in the box as you go, be it flame or praise. 


	3. And good guys bicker

To Pikacar/Marle; Don't worry, they will be revealed, and I may join up.  
  
And To Princess Esther of Hyrule; The B- - - - - - remark was not to mean he was an illegitament child, trust me, I learned the two meanings from three books I really like.   
  
Disclaimer; I do not own pokemon nor the movie this is going to be crossed over with and I also don't own the song Freedom Fighter.  
  
  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
~The mouths of envious   
Always find another door   
While at the gates of paradise they   
beat us down some more   
But our mission's set in stone   
'Cause the writing's on the wall   
I'll scream it from the mountain tops   
pride comes before a fall ~  
  
The three pokemon appeared in a cave with a small pop and flash.  
  
"Why are we here? The smallest one asked as he floated forward.  
  
"Jiirachi, you know as well as Mew and I that if the guardian does not wake, we all die."  
  
Jiirachi scratched his head. "So the girl is the key?"  
  
Celebi growled and slapped his head at his friends ignorence. "That is what we have been telling you Jiirachi."  
  
"But I thought Furidamu was a male."  
  
This time mew screamed in frustration nearly as he hit his head on the rock wall. "Furidamu Is A Male!!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"The Human may be the key to finding his counter part so we can bring him around you bloody moron!!" Mew roared out in Jiirachi's face.  
  
The smaller pokemon made a face while wiping spittle off. "You don't have to yell Mew."  
  
Mew just twitched here and there as Celebi came forward. "You know how bad that last battle was with ~It~, and it was nearly the death of Furidamu and to save himself for the battle was won but not the war, he split himself, He is a Ki-Lin dragon of old, Jiirachi."  
  
"... Doesn't that mean male and female?"  
  
"Finaly, the idiot gets it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mew just smacked his head. "Never mind."  
  
Suddenly Furidamu moved and twitched. "Deeee... ooooxxxx.... yssss." Furidamu Hissed out and moved in his sleep, the giant dragon growled once before rolling over on his peacock blue back while his rust gold colored antlers scraped against the stone floor as he did so.  
  
~So many thoughts to share   
All this energy to give   
Unlike those who hide the truth   
I tell it like it is   
If the truth will set you free   
I feel sorry for your soul   
Can't you hear the ringing 'cause   
for you the bell tolls~  
  
Celebi sighed before explaining it in detail. "Furidamu is male. While his other half was female." "So your thinking that the Human is his other half?" "No." Celebi said with a frown. "If she was reborn, she would have her memory and also be a pokemon."  
  
"Oh." Jiirachi said as he watched the dragon grunt again as a ten foot long tail slamed into the wall of the cave. "So what do we do now?" Jiirachi asked suddenly.  
  
"We wait for them to collect the four stones and bring them here."  
  
Mew crossed his arms. "I hate waiting, while we sit here Aku-Deoxy is recharging his health while Furidamu lays here half dead."  
  
"Better than Ikkitousen-Zen being dead." Celebi started before he let out a sigh. "Maybe it's the God's out of the way attempt at helping us, you know the stones could only be held by a female."  
  
"So Aku-Deoxy is a female!?"  
  
"NO!" Both Mew and Celebi shouted out at the same time. Celebi sighed once more and rubbed his temples Jiirachi was an idiot at times. "He will need to use a female to help him gather the stones, Human or Pokemon."  
  
"But I thought you said it was Giovanni... you mean Giovanni is..."  
  
"Yes, in a way. Deoxys is using the Human untill his body is ready."  
  
"I was going to say female, but that is better.Hey wouldn't the clone be good?"  
  
Mew stared at the baka Steel/Psychic combo. "No, the clone is just as evil as the former."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But the clone is not as strong as the former, Aku-Deoxys is not stupid."  
  
"So we just wait?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm bored." Jiirachi stated five minutes later, causing the other two to groan.  
\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
~So many thoughts to share   
All this energy to give   
Unlike those who hide the truth   
I tell it like it is   
If the truth will set you free   
I feel sorry for your soul   
Can't you hear the ringing 'cause   
for you the bell tolls ~  
  
Akumu groaned as she and her Umbreon, Richie, hauled themselves into a cave and out of the night storm that had started up.  
  
"Umbreo." Richie stated simply as he sat down after shaking his fur dry, Akumu raised an eyebrow at what Richie had done and then smirked and shook herself dry to, in the process making herself dizzy enough to fall down and getting the Umbreon half way soaked.  
  
Richie just growled slightly, muttering about stupid humans as he laid down ears flicking back and forth, his eyes halfway closed as he yawned and his head drooped, ears still twitching.  
  
\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
~I'm just a freedom fighter   
No remorse   
Raging on in holy war   
Soon there'll come a day   
When you're face to face with me   
Face to face with me~  
  
The Human known as Akumu snapped her eyes open, and looked wildly around... this was not right...  
  
"Akuumuu..." A Voice hissed around her as fog started to roll in from all sides, Akumu did something she had not done in years, she screamed in pure fear and bolted away, but the Voice came from ahead of her now. "Akuuumuu dooo noot fiighht meee." It hissed again from ahead of her now, Akumu staggered back, her brain was stuck in over drive as fear pumped through her systom, drowing out rational thought.  
  
"Go Away!" She screamed at the Voice, but it just laughed. "I am waiting my Precious, come to me like you almost did before you were snatched away..."  
  
~Can't you hear us coming?   
People marching all around   
Can't you see we're coming?   
Close your eyes it's over now   
Can't you hear us coming?   
The fight has only just begun   
Can't you see we're coming? ~  
  
Fear filled Akumu again and she turned to run once more, something telling her that this was no harmless dream. With a bleat of fear Akumu ran away yet again, only to be met with the thing, it was shapless and just a blot of blackness that moved and shifted. It laughed evily and advanced on Akumu.  
  
She backed away only to find the fog had transformed into solid walls of ice, preventing her from running away.  
  
Suddenly there was a bellow of pure hatred and something pure white broke through the ice and slammed into the shadow whatever it was and threw it away from Akumu. The light roared again before pouncing on the shadow, both snarled and hissed, nither won nor lost untill there was an explosion and both were gone from Akumu's line of sight.  
  
Akumu's face paled, and she suddenly felt very, very tired, even though this was a dream... wasn't it? But the thought was lost as Akumu fainted and fell to the ground.  
\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Akumu woke with a start, that had been a wacky dream, when she noticed something, Richie was gone, she turned her head around and finaly caught some sounds from a battle... she quickly pulled herself up and went running in the general area that the noise was coming from.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw the scene, Richie and the Pokemon they had been sent after were fighting.  
  
~I'm just a freedom fighter   
No remorse   
Raging on in holy war   
Soon there'll come a day   
When you're face to face with me   
Face to face with me~  
  
"Richie! Down Boy!" Akumu called out as Richie snarled and lunged at the white and purple tailed Pokemon. With a half hearted snarl Richie stopped attacking but moved between his trainer and the Pokemon.  
  
"So..," Akumu started. "You must be Mewtwo." She finished Mewtwo looked taken aback before narrowing his eyes and growling slightly. Mewtwo charged up a Shadowball in his left hand.  
  
{Who are you and how do you know my name.} Mewtwo demanded as he narrowed his eyes.  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
I have a question to any of those that want to affect this story, should I pair Akumu up with someone? Yes? No? Maybe?... I'll post the next chapter when one is picked by at least three people.... if not, the one that was picked first.  
  
And all I have to do is just re-write it as I find it in my disks, my other story, the dbz one is on hold for anyone that cares, I lost most of my work when my `puter crashed on me. I only thought it had been one chapter, not most of them...  
  
And a hundred points and mentioning of your stories here for those that can guess what movie this is crossed with, sorta, this was and is my first attempt at a cross over.  
  
Please leave a review in the box as you leave, be it flame or praise.  
  
And now for some pointless notes.  
  
Aku means evil.  
  
Zen means good.  
  
Ikkitousen means fighter, I put the Zen on the end to make it mean fighter for good.  
  
Furidamu means Freedom.  
  
Akumu means nightmare/bad dream... I just thought it was a cool name...  
  
Ki-lin/Ki-Lun is the Japanese Unicorn, it was both yin/yang meaning it was male and female -Don't ask me how- about the size of a deer or large pony, with scales and a lions tail and goats beard and that's all I can remember on that right now. Please don't kill me if I got anything wrong, blame the sites I found the info on.  
  
Shen Long is also a Japanese dragon, just think of Shenron from dragon ball z, got it? Good.  
  
And I think shimatta means damn it... but I'm not one hundred percent sure. 


	4. Evil awakens Is there any hope?

Okay, now you're probably lost, but let me explain it somewhat.  
  
I took the basic plot of the movie from Fifth Element.  
  
Mashed it together with a basic plot from Pokemon.  
  
Tossed this and that out added some idea's of my own.  
  
Now I know at times it can get alittle confusing, but bare with me, you will like this probably... or is that hopfuly?  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own The Fifth Element nor Pokemon or Domino.  
  
Claimer; I own Akumu and Joshu.  
Also, this will not be a mary sue fic, I am not going to make Akumu into one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Human I ask you once more, how do you know me?}  
  
I sweat dropped, this was not good, damned if I do, damned if I dont, but before I could reply a strangled cry tore through the cave as a bright light flashed, and two somethins fell infront of Mewtwo and I.  
  
"What the...?" I said while raising an eyebrow, Mewtwo just growled as the form dusted hersef off and there stood Domino. Domino the black Tulip, the very same traitorus little back stabber that left me behind to be caught be team rocket.  
  
"You!" I screamed out while pointing an acusing finger at her. "You left me for the rockest you little witch! I'm going to kill you!" I added while lunging for her, she eeped and pulled a tulip out but it was to late, a dust cloud had formed and the Cat fight had begun... although I think it could have been called something else..  
  
Mewtwo and Richie sweat dropped.  
  
"Um Breonbre umumbro umbre bronbre umnobre broumbre." Richie explained hurriedly, hoping Mewtwo wouldn't blast his trainer.  
  
Mewtwo narroed his eyes in thought. {So the Human was used?}  
  
"Bro." Richie answered while answering.  
  
Just as Richie was answering the question there was another startled scream and both young women tore out of the dust cloud and ran behind Mewtwo.  
  
"Pervert!" "Hentai!!" We both screamed as one while pointing to the boy that had materialized out of thin air. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't do nuthin." He stated.  
  
Domino glared and growled while I snorted out a yeah right, I turned my head slightly. "Truce?" "Truce." "Kill boy?" "Kill boy."  
  
Boy sweat dropped and bleated as he scrammbled away.  
  
"Well it seems like you four are getting along just fine." A Mew stated while appearing out of thin air and threw a shield up, both Domino and I hit it and bounced off, but didn't hit the ground, for something caught us and let us down gently.  
  
I turned my head and nearly blanched, it was Celebi!  
  
Domino's eyes widened. "KAWAII!!!!!" She screamed and grabbed the little pokemon that had floated down to see her close up. The Jiirachi blinked his eyes for a minute before crying out in glee and hugging Domino back. "She Likes Me!" He cried out while hugging her.  
  
Celebi raised an eyebrow. "If you try to hug me Human I will hurt you." "Same here." I stated while turning around. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked the group in general.  
  
Celebi coughed, "It seems that we have to go on a jurney, but it will be a struggle, any non Psychic or Dark type will be able to be used against us." Celebi stated calmly.  
  
"Oh that's helpful." Joshu spat out as he crossed his arms. "Shut it while you have it." Domino growled as she huggled the Jiirachi, he poked his tounge out at the other two.  
  
"That means I have to leave Cloud, Raijin and Ryuujin behind." I muttered while holding the three pokeballs. "Yes." Celebi told me, with a sigh I unhook the pokeballs from my belt and put the down.  
  
"I sujest we all get some rest and we'll let you humans know what is happening in the morning.  
  
I wasn't so happy with that, sleeping did not rub me the right way, but I was still tired, with a few grumbles I settled down with Richie by my side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure ran as fast as she could, blood dripped from various wounds and such as something ran after her calling out her name, over and over again, she cried out in fear, voice as beautiful as Lugia's, but full of fear.  
  
"I am coming, and no Human can gaurd you, nor Pokemon can hide you Ikkitousen, you will be mine. The Humans are weak, the give their Ki away so willingly to me, join me and you will not die Ikkitousen."  
  
"Never!" She screamed and ran forwards.  
  
The voice laughed. "The Human three have already weakened, you can not hide in them Ikkitousen."  
  
Ikkitousen fled as fast as she could in her astro body, she needed a host, someone that could help her stay alive long enough to save the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joshu, do not run from me, you want power, you want money, join me and you will get it..." The voice said, Joshu freaked out and screamed, "Not again, not again, not again!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Domino, join me and you will lead team rocket..."  
  
Domino screamed in pure horror, the voice was back, why!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akumu freaked and bolted before the fog could ensnare her and ran full out, and saw something out of the corner of her eyes, smaller than her, but just as fast, with two small wings and a dragon like tail but Human.  
  
"Please...*Gasp* Help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take... Hand." She said while reaching out, there came a roar of anger, this time from the shadow, but no light dragon came to save them. "Why?"  
  
"Furidamu is greatly weakened, please, help." She begged Akumu again, how could any female resist those big eyes, her matirnal instinct kicked in and she took ahold of the childs hand, there was a great flash of light and...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!"  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Three Humans and five pokemon bolted upright.  
  
Breathing quickly Akumu started to babble that was quickly caught up by Domino and finaly Joshu.  
  
Celebi looked at the others sadly and in three little words, brought their hopes crashing down. "It has begun."  
  
{What has?} Mewtwo asked the other legendary.  
  
Celebi closed his blue/black eyes as he answered. "The begining of the end."  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and something was horribly wrong, the eightsome could feel it in their bones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around the world Humans fell asleep without warning, near death.  
  
Around the world, Pokemon started to act freaky, some cried out in pain and collapsed, while the rest glowed and were taken over by It.  
  
And in one of the last remaining Humans, lay the one that could right it all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And this has been chapter four, please stay tuned and leave a review.  
  
And I think I'll leave Akumu single.  
  
Leave what you think in a review, be it flame or praise or even a letter A. 


End file.
